Hailsham: Mansión para mujeres
by SilverWomen
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es la dueña de Hailsham, una mansión donde las mujeres de sociedad pueden adquirir los servicios de hombres para su compañia. Shaoran es un nuevo aspirante a entrar, pero sus intensiones son distintas a la de cualquier otro. S/S E/T
1. Chapter 1

_Discraimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Clamp._

**Hailsham: Mansión para mujeres.**

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo aspirante.**

Un auto negro se paró frente a la luz roja del semáforo. Dentro solo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas de un computadora portátil y el ruido que emitían unos audífonos pequeños a todo volumen. Una mano femenina pálida toca a la dueña de la portátil, que se quita los audífonos rápidamente.

-¿Pasa algo, Tomoyo?-pregunta la mujer castaña.

-Toma-dice mientras le entrega una carpeta con documentos-, es la mejor opción, y él está sumamente interesado.

Sakura Kinomoto toma la carpeta, la abre y la lee atentamente.

-Shaoran Li-dice en voz alta-, veinticinco años, castaño y alto, fue barman durante cinco años y busca ahora una nueva experiencia.

La castaña cierra la carpeta, mientras sonríe a Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Sabes que confió en ti, tienes un buen ojo para esto-dijo alegremente-, aunque él parezca sólo uno mas del montón.

-Lo sé, pero necesitamos gente nueva para Hailsham-repone Tomoyo-, tu sabes, las clientas se vuelven cada día más exigentes.

-Por supuesto, vamos has lo que creas conveniente.

Sakura Kinomoto vuelve a sonreírle, sin poder evitar recordar cuando todo esto inició. Pasó de ser una broma juvenil ha convertirse en la fuente de sus riquezas, pero tuvo un por que. Cuando era joven su padre abandonó a la familia por una aventura fácil, y no volvió a saber de él, poco a poco se generó en ella un interés sobre el feminismo y su negocio se basó en una pregunta sencilla hecha una tarde de verano "Si ellos pueden ¿Por qué nosotras no?". Fue entonces cuando decidió crear "Hailsham" una mansión ubicada a las afueras de Tokio donde las mujeres ricas encontraban hombres de compañía -no simplemente de carácter sexual-, si no que también podían ser amigos, compañeros o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a la dama en cuestión. Sakura salió de la Universidad con esa idea en mente, sin embargo, le parecía inverosímil llevarla a cabo. En ése momento conoció a Tomoyo Daidouji, ella era el prototipo ideal de sus futuras clientas en potencia: rica, excéntrica y llena de ideas feministas de liberación. Tomoyo quedó al instante encantada con Sakura, así que le propuso un trato: ella tenía el capital y Sakura la idea, formaron una dupla inigualable, Tomoyo introdujo a Sakura a la sociedad y logró que ella obtuviera las influencias y amistades necesarias para iniciar su ambicioso proyecto.

Ahora Hailsham era famoso entre las damas de sociedad, y ellas estaban dispuestas a pagar sumas altas de dinero, con tal de obtener los servicios de Hailsham.

-¿Cómo ha pasado el tiempo, eh?-preguntó Tomoyo al notar la mirada de Sakura-, ¿recuerdas al principio?

-Sí, recuerdo muy bien-sonrió Sakura-, nos costó trabajo pero lo logramos.

Tomoyo incluso requirió los servicios de Hailsham, aunque Sakura no le cobrara ni un centavo por verse con algún hombre que ahí trabajaba.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, la puerta metálica y gigantesca de Hailsham se dibujo en el horizonte, a lo lejos se podía ver la gran mansión con arquitectura mayormente Renacentista.

-Llama al tal Shaoran-dijo Sakura-, hazle una cita a las cuatro para poder conocerlo mejor, a él y a otros dos más.

-Esta bien.

- - - - -

Shaoran Li dejó el café a la una de la tarde, y llegó a su departamento exactamente media hora después. Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, la contestadota automática sonó repetidamente, señal de un nuevo mensaje. El joven de cabellos castaños se acercó y presionó un botón que activo al aparato.

"_Señor Li_-reprodujo la máquina-_, habla Tomoyo Daidouji de Hailsham, estamos interesados en su solicitud, por favor pase ahora a las cuatro de la tarde a la mansión, estaremos esperándole, que tenga un buen día_"

Li se sorprendió un poco, pero inmediatamente tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente un número.

-Señor, -dijo al hombre al otro lado de la bocina-, si tengo cita a las cuatro en Hailsham… Sí, haré todo lo posible señor, le informaré en la noche.

Colgó su teléfono, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a arreglarse para su cita.

- - - - -

Eriol Hiraguizawa dio tres toques a la puerta. "Entra" dijo una voz conocida desde adentro.

La oficina de Sakura era amplia y con un estilo muy clásico, como a ella le gustaba. La llenó de óleos y esculturas renacentistas, con espacios amplios y un gran pecera en las paredes. Eriol vio a la castaña enfrascada revisando unas nóminas.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura-saludó amablemente.

Ella se exalto un poco, pero le sonrió después.

-Buenas tardes Eriol, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Acabo de dejar a la señora Himura-contó exhausto- , jugamos golf hasta el cansancio.

-¿Tienes alguna queja?

-No, no, para nada-contesto el ingles-, simplemente Tomoyo me contó que contratarías a nueva gente para Hailsham.

-Así es-lo miró con picardía-, ¿Tomoyo no se guarda nada para ti verdad?

-Vale, ¿no es suficiente con que tenga que compartirme?

La sonrisa de Eriol le recordó cuando lo encontró en Las Vegas. Había viajado a Estados Unidos por asuntos del negocio, y decidió ir a relajarse un poco en los famosos casinos de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Jugó varias veces, pero al cabo de algunas partidas de Black Jack terminó por convencerse de que no tenía madera para el juego, estaba cansada, pero antes de irse fue al bar del hotel, donde lo vio por primera vez. Estaba sentado en la barra, en su mano derecha sostenía un martíni y su cabeza estaba recostada sobre la barra. Sakura se acercó y pidió un vodka, y se sentó a su lado pero no lo despertó. A los minutos él alzo su cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente, Sakura intuyó que estaba ebrio.

-Una linda dama no debe estar sola-le dijo.

Ella sonrió distraídamente, mientras meneaba un poco su vodka. Le llamó la atención la ropa de Eriol, claramente era de un diseñador exclusivo y por más ebrio que estuviera tenía un porte y un carisma impresionante.

-Supongo que las apuestas no están bien hoy-dijo el joven-, ya perdí casi toda mi fortuna.

-Suele pasar-contesto Sakura-, el destino es un factor imperioso.

Eriol la miró divertido.

-Es usted una dama muy agradable.

-Gracias, ¿y qué hace un caballero como usted por aquí?

El grito de felicidad de un hombre a la distancia los interrumpió.

-Bueno, mi familia es muy rica y con gran prestigio en Inglaterra -comenzó-, y yo pues, estaba harto de toda esa parafernalia de buenas modales, y el clasismo así que, tomé toda mi fortuna y vine aquí para formar una nueva vida.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco, pero siguió escuchándolo atentamente. Su estado no le impidió mostrar esa lucidez extraordinaria para hablar, y más bien ahora parecía no estar tan ebrio como antes.

-¿Lo perdió todo en las apuestas?

-No todo-contesto con una sonrisa amarga-, me queda el dinero suficiente para un boleto a Inglaterra, e ir a que me humillen y se burlen de mí.

Sintió lastima por él, y una idea descabellada se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Aceptaría trabajar en una mansión para mujeres?-pregunto Sakura

Aquellos recuerdos le traían tanta gracia, aún recordaba el rostro de Eriol ante la propuesta y el poco que pensó antes de lanzarla. Pero fue su mejor jugada, pues Eriol era el más solicitado de todos sus hombres.

-Llegará dentro de algunos minutos- le dijo Sakura cuando dejó de recordad-, Tomoyo lo escogió y lo citó a las cuatro.

-Tomoyo sabe escoger hombres-dijo con falso ego-, espero y todo salga bien Sakura.

-Esperemos.

Sakura acomodo todos los papeles y los metió a una carpeta. Sintió la mirada de Eriol sobre ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto desconcertada.

-Cuándo sentarás cabeza Sakura-dijo con tono dulce-, eres una gran mujer, y según Tomoyo eras una mujer idealista y tierna.

El pasado de Sakura con los hombres era ciertamente doloroso. Solía ser una mujer con vitalidad y grandes ideales, creía en el amor verdadero y era una mujer con gran ternura. Sin embargo, todos los hombres que tuvo le rompieron el corazón; el engaño y las mentiras poco a poco formaron su carácter, y se fue convirtiendo en una mujer más dura y realista con el tiempo. Yukito Tsukishiro fue el mejor novio que tuvo, era el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero pronto comprendió que el sólo sentía amistad por ella. Desde ahí ya no busca más, se dedica de lleno a su negocio que irónicamente se basa en hombres.

-Eres hermosa Sakura-continuó el ingles-, y no sólo por que eres mi jefa, si no por que eres mi mejor amiga y te apreció.

-Ya tiré la toalla respecto a eso Eriol-contesto con franqueza-, es demasiado sufrir y se puede decir que ya perdí mi inocencia.

-Sakura, Dios no creó al hombre y a la mujer sólo por capricho-explico calmado-, los creó por que juntos hacen uno solo y se necesitan para sobrevivir.

La voz de Naoko, su secretaria, se oyó por el aparato de comunicación.

-Li Shaoran está aquí señora- anunció.

-Hazlo pasar-ordenó

Li Shaoran irrumpió en su oficina vestido con un elegante esmoquin. Eriol se despidió de Sakura con la mirada, no sin antes decirle "piénsalo" en voz baja. Shaoran se quedó parado al inicio de la puerta. Su aspecto era muy serio y pulcro, fisicamente, Sakura se sintió atraída por ese halo de misterio en el joven, pero segundos después se recordó el "es uno más" en su cabeza.

-Pasa, toma asiento por favor- le dijo señalándole una silla frente a su escritorio.

-Gracias.

-Dígame Shaoran-comenzó Sakura-, ¿por qué decidió enviarnos su solicitud?

-Bueno, es una propuesta diferente-comenzó a explicar Shaoran-, realmente me sentiría complacido con participar en un proyecto así.

-¿Le parece un buen negocio?

-Aparte de eso, las mujeres necesitan de vez en cuando algo con que distraerse-sonrió-, ¿no es así?

-Si, lo creó-contesto Sakura-, por eso creé esto.

-Sé que puedo dar lo mejor, trabajaré duro para usted.

En casos normales, Sakura entrevistaría a su nuevo trabajador mas extensamente. Pero Tomoyo le insistió con que él era un buen partido, y tomó la dedición rápidamente, además, le pareció una buena explicación de su parte.

-Contratado-le dijo.

No pudo contener su sorpresa. Para Shaoran era una dedición demasiado rápida, sin embargo, eso era lo mejor para él.

-Inicia mañana-le dijo Sakura- ven a las ocho de la mañana, mi secretaria te dará los detalles más ampliamente, que tengas buena tarde.

Lo dijo con tono cortes, pero sonó algo cortante en su despedida, él se limito a asentir y enfilarse a la puerta. Tomoyo entró y casi lo golpea.

-¡Perdona Li!-dijo alarmada.

-No hay problema señorita Daidouji.

Sakura arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué ustedes se conocen?-pregunto extrañada.

-Claro que si-contesto Tomoyo-, el es el barman del Skyy Line, por eso te lo recomendé, llevo un par de semanas conociéndolo.

Los dos le sonrieron a la castaña.

-Siento no haber mencionado eso-se disculpo Shaoran.

-No hay problema-contestó Sakura volviendo a los papeles-, nos vemos mañana.

Shaoran les sonrió a las dos y salió por la puerta. Tomoyo se acerco hasta donde Sakura.

-Interesante, ¿no?

-Debiste habérmelo dicho- replico Sakura divertida-, no tendría que haberlo citado si lo conocías.

-Lo conozco poco-confesó Tomoyo-, pero es un buen hombre según veo.

-Eso espero de verdad.

- - - - - - - -

Shaoran aceleró más su deportivo negro. La carretera estaba desierta, le dio más oportunidad de acelerar con confianza. Al cabo de un par de minutos llegó a un restaurante de comida rápida aún lado de una estación de gasolina. Se bajo apresurado, aventó su abrigo dentro del auto y lo cerró, para después correr dentro del restaurante. Cuando entró estaban casi todas las mesas vacías, excepto por dos: en una estaba una pareja, y en la otra un rostro conocido para él. Se acercó rápidamente.

-Hola Li-saludó Clow Reed.

Shaoran hizo una reverencia y se sentó frente a él. Clow Reed era el jefe de investigaciones especiales del departamento de policía de Tokio, le había asignado especialmente el caso de Hailsham a Shaoran.

-Siento que nos veamos aquí- se disculpo Clow-, es por la confidencialidad del caso.

-No hay problema señor.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien. Me aceptaron al instante-dijo Shaoran-, el entablar amistad con Daidouji me sirvió.

-Me alegra oír eso, Li- dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su café-, recuerda muy bien, esto es importante, tienes que avisarme de cualquier movimiento raro en esa mansión. Han insistido que hay movimientos ilegales detrás.

-Claro señor, así será.

- -- -- --

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno aquí yo con esta historia. Se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio, y la estuve pensando varios días. Espero, que sea de su agrado, cualquier opinión al respecto dejen review.

Saludos

SilverWomen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer (perdón por el error en el primer capitulo): Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a CLAMP._

**Hailsham: Mansión para mujeres**

**Capitulo 2: La primera cita. **

**- - - -- -- **

Shaoran se levantó temprano ese día. Con sus ojos aún arenosos por el sueño endemoniado, logró distinguir que eran las cuatro de la mañana en el reloj digital. Se dio vuelta fastidiado, su estómago estaba hecho un desastre a causa de la ansiedad. La naturaleza de su trabajo era así después de todo, pero el caso era totalmente distinto a los anteriores.

Yakuzas, narcóticos y un sin fin de delitos relacionados con las mafias eran su especialidad, sin embargo, Hailsham divergía totalmente con ellos. Todo comenzó con denuncias anónimas acerca de delitos sexuales y adulterio dentro de la mansión, semanas después un crimen pasional la involucró de nuevo, y una segunda denuncia anónima de narcóticos volvió a atraer la atención hacia Hailsham. Fue por eso que se requirió la ayuda del Departamento de Asuntos Especiales de la Policía de Tokio, que estaba conformado por agentes entrenados como espías. Shaoran, un oficial experimentado a pesar de su corta edad, fue requerido imperativamente para darle solución al caso. Él jamás tuvo algún problema con realizar cualquier tipo de actividades para resolver un caso, pero había un asunto personal que a Shaoran le incomodaba mucho: el sexo. Fue criado bajo un estricto régimen familiar, fundado en los más excelsos valores y el respeto para él era inquebrantable. La idea de mantener relaciones con una mujer sólo por que ésta pagaba le parecía inaceptable y una burla a su cuna familiar. Parecería absurdo que, un hombre que se infiltro en una conocida banda Yakuza y acostumbrado al contacto con delincuentes en potencia se incomodara con algo así. Si bien era cierto que eran pocos los valores rescatables con un trabajo de esa naturaleza, había unos cuantos que Li guardaba con recelo en su ser.

El celular de Shaoran sonó con una canción conocida. _Don't stand so close to me _ de _The Police_,hizotemblar a la pequeña mesita de noche, ayudada por el potente vibrador del aparato. Contestó inmediatamente.

― Jefe ―hablo por la bocina―, ¿qué pasa?

― _Ábreme ―_pidió―_, necesito darte las últimas instrucciones._

Shaoran se precipito a la puerta de su departamento. Con sorpresa evidente, abrió la puerta con la rapidez de un relámpago, efectivamente Clow Reed estaba ahí. Siempre con su aspecto espectral tan común, vistiendo ropa de colores oscuros y los brillantes ojos azules palpitando detrás de sus lentes redondos, le sonrió levemente al verle.

― Pase―pidió cortésmente―, siéntese en el sofá.

Reed aceptó su invitación, se posó con modales perfectos en el sofá de cuero de Shaoran, mientras él sacaba un jugo de la alacena contigua.

― ¿Desea algo de beber?

― No, ven que no tengo mucho tiempo―contestó Clow.

Destapó el jugo y se sentó frente a su jefe. Él lo miró atentamente, tratando de identificar algunas expresiones comunes en Shaoran.

― Sé que ésta misión es muy diferente―comenzó Clow―, sé también que estas enojado por asignártela, pero tienes que entender, fue difícil salvar tu pellejo la última vez.

Shaoran divagó un poco en sus recuerdos, recordaba perfectamente la misión anterior.

― Ya le explique todo. ―dijo Shaoran desviando la mirada ― No fue mi culpa que…

Clow lo calló con un ademán.

― Lo hecho, hecho está. No desconfío de ti, pero es difícil convencer a esos cabeza dura de los altos mandos ―sonrió―, sabes que te creo.

Li emitió un bufido casi sordo que fue seguido por un silencio incomodo.

― La misión es interesante―continuó Clow―, Sakura Kinomoto está muy bien posicionada en la sociedad, por lo menos de manera un tanto oculta. Tiene buenos contactos que lo hace difícil.

― Ya lo he visto―dijo Li―, logré distinguir a ciertos miembros de familias de abolengo ayer, una verdadera sorpresa.

― El hecho de que sean ricos los convierte en el centro de atención, tienen que alimentar sus pasiones en secreto, o la sociedad los hará trizas. Imagínate a la esposa de un gran magnate saliendo con un tipo que renta sus servicios, sería desastroso.

― Es lo que hace perfecto a Hailsham―señaló Shaoran―, la confidencialidad.

― Así es―apoyó Clow―, es por eso que es tan popular, pero no le quita lo ilegal después de todo, rentar hombres es una versión moderna de la esclavitud, pero el punto fuerte aquí son los narcóticos, es por lo que en verdad se les puede acusar.

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo, se podía escuchar a pocos coches transitar por la calle casi desierta. Clow miró a Li directamente.

― Li, es probable que tengas que hacer lo mismo que ellos.―dijo preocupado― Eres mi mejor hombre, y lo sabes, pero te doy el derecho de decidir. ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir adelante con este caso?

La pregunta fue fuerte y clara. No había respuestas medias, era un si o un no definitivo.

― Sí.―contestó decidido― Haré todo lo posible.

Clow sonrió satisfecho, sacó unos papeles arrugados del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y se los entregó a Shaoran.

― Son detalles que te podrían faltar―explicó―, recuerda lo que buscamos, principalmente es el tráfico y cualquier conducta indebida por los miembros de la mansión. Ahora todo depende de ti.

― Buscamos algo realmente fuerte, ¿verdad?

― Si, ―contestó Clow― es algo difícil, por la posición de la señora Kinomoto. Necesitamos una acusación que tenga el peso suficiente para denunciarla. Los negocios de Hailsham no nos sirven, tiene varias personas protegiéndolos, pero si encontramos algo fuerte ellos no meterán las manos al fuego por muy amigos que sean.

Shaoran analizó detenidamente los papeles que Clow le entregó. Eran nombres y algunos datos generales de las personas de Hailsham, Sakura Kinomoto encabezaba la lista.

― Todo en tus manos―declaró Reed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Eriol Hiraguizawa caminó fuera de la mansión de Hailsham, dirigiéndose a los amplios jardines. A la distancia distinguió una silueta conocida; era la señora Anayami, su primera cita del día. Le sonrió ampliamente, y se acercó a ella con gran rapidez.

― ¡Eriol!―grito entusiasmada― ¿Qué haremos hoy_?_

― Lo que desees―sonrió cálidamente―, soy tuyo después de todo.

La señora Anayami chilló de felicidad, se aferró tan fuerte a su cuello, que casi lo hizo caer.

― ¡Iré por mi equipo de tennis! ―anunció entusiasmada―, espera aquí Eriol.

―Yo puedo hacerlo.

―Esta bien Eriol―lo detuvo―, tengo que llamar por teléfono de todas formas.

Ella se levantó de puntas y lo besó fugazmente, Eriol sonrió amablemente. Cuando ella se alejó pudo sentir una mirada sobre él, sonrió confiado, sabía que era ella. Al volverse, Tomoyo lo miraba con una sonrisa disimulada, tan común en ellos dos. Tomoyo se acercó lentamente y se posó discretamente a su lado.

― ¿Cómo estás?―preguntó ella en voz baja.

―Bien. ¿Y tú?

―También.

Había una tensión tangible en el ambiente, una ansiedad oculta y ardiente bajo su piel, pero que con el tiempo aprendieron a controlar muy bien. Aunque fuera terriblemente insoportable.

― ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ―preguntó ansioso, pero sin moverse de su posición.

―Es peligroso para ti y para mí ―contestó tranquila―, es lo que acordamos por nuestra seguridad, recuérdalo.

A su llegada a Japón junto a Sakura, él comenzó con Hailsham de inmediato. Casi en el instante que conoció a Tomoyo quedó atraído por ella, y al conocerla más se enamoró de la amatista. Pero no todo fue felicidad, se aceptaron, pero una de las clientas de Eriol casi lastima a Tomoyo por sus celos desmedidos, le era difícil aceptar que él sólo era una especie de pasatiempo y quiso rebasar el límite. Inmediatamente, ellos acordaron mantener su relación en secreto.

―Lo sé ―dijo ―, pero estoy cansado de ocultarme.

―Los dos lo estamos, pero así debe ser ―sonrió ampliamente―, pero no me rendiré, si esto significa seguir contigo.

Eriol le tomó de la mano. El contacto de su piel fue rápido, pero mágico, sus dedos ardían con una especie de descarga eléctrica, se estremecieron casi al instante, olvidando por una fracción de segundo donde se encontraban. Momentos después, ella le soltó la mano y se alejó con paso decidido.

- - - - - -

―Buenos días, señora Kinomoto ―saludó amable Li.

―Buenos días Li. ―dijo seria― Me gusta la puntualidad, diez minutos de retraso es demasiado, primera y ultima vez que lo permito.

Su disciplina lo sorprendió un poco, pero esbozo una sonrisa e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Realmente el aspecto de Sakura podía demostrar todo lo contrario

―Disculpe.

―Nunca haga esperar a una dama.

Sakura le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Hailsham era realmente grande, se empeñaron en conservar cierta combinación de oriente con occidente, una mezcla de culturas que resultaba agradable a la vista; dándole un toque acogedor y agradable con colores armoniosos. Segundos después entraron a una gran sala, con mesas para tomar el te esparcidas de manera que daban cierta privacidad a sus ocupantes, pero sin desperdiciar espacio; las paredes eran grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar luz diáfana y relucía la limpieza del lugar. La música de fondo era baja, tranquila, sólo para amenizar el ambiente y relajar a los presentes.

―Esta es la sala del te― explicó Sakura volviéndose hacia él ―, por el momento Shaoran sus primeras "citas" serán dentro de la mansión, una mera medida de seguridad. ―hizo una pausa y se volvió para señalar a una mujer de traje sastre parada en una esquina ―.Cuando su cita haya terminado, vaya con la señorita Mc Allen y ella le dirá a dónde debe dirigirse.

―Esta bien, señora Kinomoto―dijo Shaoran.

―Su primera cita es Nakuru Akisuki. ―Sakura sonrió con amabilidad― Una clienta consentida y gran amiga, es complaciente así que no se sienta nervioso. Haga su mejor esfuerzo.

Shaoran hizo una reverencia, y curvó la comisura de sus labios, para después seguir caminado hacía la mesa que Sakura le señalaba con la mano. Ella se fue inmediatamente, caminando con prisa pero con elegancia. Durante el largo minuto en que Shaoran caminó hacía su cita, puso en práctica su ya muy bien elaborada táctica para construirse una personalidad adecuada para la situación, era cómo ponerse una fina máscara de hielo, que ocultaba una personalidad debajo de ella, se mentalizó y se recordó el propósito de su misión una y mil veces en su mente. Nakuru Akisuki sonrió animada cuando lo vio acercarse, Shaoran permaneció parado junto a la mesita preparada con dos tazas de te, sonriendo ampliamente.

―Buenos días, señora Akisuki―saludó con propiedad.

Ella rio divertida.

― ¡Llámame Nakuru! ―pidió con entusiasmo― ¡Siéntate, pedí una tisana de menta, espero que te guste!

―Gracias.

― ¡Sakura no ha perdido el toque! ―señalo mientras le guiñaba un ojo― ¡Eres increíblemente guapo!

Le sonrió agradecido, inclinando la cabeza levemente. Nakuru era una mujer joven y de aspecto jovial, había un brillo de vitalidad adolescente en sus ojos y su piel blanca relucía ante los tonos claros de su ropa. Shaoran dejó de sentirse incómodo, relajando un poco los músculos, pero con los sentidos alerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño. La música de fondo dio un giro agradable, con ritmos de _bossa nova_, Nakuru tarareaba la canción con una sonrisa inocente.

― No te preocupes ― dijo mientras lo miraba sonriendo ―, todos tenemos un primer día y realmente no soy una mujer exigente.

― Gracias, Nakuru.

― ¿Qué te trae a Hailsham?

― Mmm…―meditó unos minutos― trabajo, algo diferente y divertido.

― ¿En que trabajabas antes?

―Primero en una oficina, después de _barman._

La respuesta pareció divertir a Nakuru, que soltó una risita por lo bajo.

― ¡Vaya que si es un cambio radical! ―exclamó sonriente― Te va a agradar, nos divertimos a lo grande.

Algo llamó la atención de ella, miró por encima del hombro de Shaoran.

―Llegó Hikari.―anunció sin mirarle― Ama de casa dulce, pero difícil de complacer.

El tono de su voz llevaba varias implicaciones, se volvió rápidamente hacía Sahoran. Identificó algo en su rostro.

― Así que Shaoran, cuéntame más sobre ti.

―¿Qué te gustaría saber?

― Pues, lo que te gusta, la música, lo que te gusta hacer…

―Leer, me gusta el jazz, en general soy tranquilo.

―Las personas serias siempre guardan secretos dentro de si―guiñó un ojo.

―Tal vez…

― ¿Vives sólo o tienes algún familiar?

―Solo, mi madre y mis hermanas viven en China, yo me mude aquí por trabajo.

― ¿Y que dice mami sobre tu nuevo trabajo? ―preguntó Nakuru con voz pícara.

Shaoran sonrió.

―Espero siga creyendo que trabajo en la oficina, y que soy un excelente jefe.

Los dos rieron divertidos.

―No es bueno mentir Shaoran―regañó Nakuru juguetonamente.

―Es para una buena causa, no me gusta mentir a las mujeres.

― ¡Gran punto a tu favor!, si yo no fuera una soltera de por vida te pediría que te casaras conmigo.

―Una mujer hermosa como tu, ¿por qué nos privas de ese privilegio?

Shaorn le guiñó un ojo mientras bebía un sorbo a su taza, por dentro estaba hecho un caos por sentir que este tipo de comportamiento realmente le salía bien. Nakuru sonrió ampliamente y le rozó el dorso de su mano izquierda, haciendo círculos constantemente.

―Bueno Shaoran, estamos en confianza, aunque sé que te enterarías algún día si no te lo dijera hoy, así que seré cortés y te contare mi historia.

―Escucho.

―Cuando eres de familia adinerada todo el mundo espera lo mejor de ti―comenzó Nakuru―, buenas calificaciones, excelente presentación, modales perfectos y un sinfín de tonterías, pero lo único que yo siempre quise fue disfrutar de la vida y algunos ricos lo hacen, pero mi familia es demasiado conservadora.

―Pero eras una chica mala…

―Oveja negra si, demasiado liberal para mis padres, lidie con eso durante la adolescencia pero cuando llegue a ser mas madura su única preocupación era que yo me casara con alguien de estatus, para que siguiera conservando la imagen de la familia, soy hija única así que fue un verdadero calvario.

― ¿Y te liberaste?

―Pues no tanto así pero Madhukar y yo conseguimos la forma de ser un tanto libres.

―¿Quién es Madhukar?

―Mi esposo―sonrió ampliamente― Madhukar Bhutia genio en la industria textil de la India.

―Pero creí que no te querías casar―comentó sorprendido Shaoran.

―Así es, Madhukar y yo aparentamos ser un matrimonio feliz ante los demás, pero la realidad es que los dos necesitábamos ayuda para salir de nuestra jaula de oro. Es mi mejor amigo e hicimos el pacto de casarnos para calmar a nuestros padres.

―Entonces los dos adquirieron soltería de por vida.

―A Madhukar no le interesa la soltería, él quiere otras cosas. Su padre es un hombre conservador y frio, fue muy duro para Madhukar aceptar su verdadera naturaleza.

― ¿Su padre es un hombre difícil?

―Su padre moriría si se enterara de lo que Madhukar realmente es, a él no le gustan las mujeres, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

Por un momento parpadeó perplejo, pero después asintió levemente.

―Entonces él me confió su secreto y yo a él mis sueños de ser siempre soltera, por que un solo hombre no es para mí. Llegamos a un pacto: nos casaríamos, pero en realidad siempre seriamos libres, el puede estar con quien desee y yo también, será mi eterno amigo y confidente dentro de esta farsa y la verdad es que nos ha salido bastante bien.

―Calmaron a sus familias―comentó Shaoran

―La noticia cayó del cielo, mis padres encantados y los de él también, creen que hicimos la elección correcta, pero claro debajo de esa pantalla las cosas son diferentes.

―No cualquiera hubiera aceptado salvar a su amigo de esa forma, habla maravillas de ti.

―No lo considero algo así, nos utilizamos el uno al otro para alcanzar nuestros fines.

Nakuru siguió jugueteando con la mano de Shaoran, estaba tan sorprendido de su sinceridad que se sintió realmente culpable por tener que hacer esta farsa y de alguna manera traicionar su confianza.

― ¿Y tú? ―preguntó ella― ¿qué historia tienes que contar?, cuando entraste estabas bastante nervioso.

―Es que hay algo que me preocupa―contestó con sinceridad.

― ¿Qué es?

Shaoran dudó por unos instantes, pero decidió que por un solo momento podía serle sincero a Nakuru.

―No estoy cómodo con la idea de tener sexo con una mujer sólo por que me pague―soltó al fin, con una expresión contrariada.

Se quedaron en silencio, por lo menos en su mesa, ya que el ambiente de alrededor seguía igual de animado. Shaoran evitó mirarla, pero la risa que estalló después hizo imposible que la ignorara. Nakuru reía con ganas mientras que él la miraba perplejo, no le encontraba gracia a su comentario. Después de algunos instantes ella disminuyo su risa.

― ¡Así que eso se rumora de Hailsham! ―dijo divertida.

Shaoran arqueó las cejas.

―Bueno, no es realmente lo que se hace aquí mi querido Shaoran―explicó con tranquilidad―no nos tomamos el té y después vamos a la cama, no no, somos un poco cursis aquí.

―¿A que te refieres?

―Bueno, siento decepcionarte si estabas esperando algo conmigo―rió pero la expresión de Shaoran hizo que detuviera su broma―, tranquilo Shao simplemente es que no somos así, Hailsham es un lugar para obtener la compañía de hombres, pasar un buen rato con buena charla y sí, una que otra caricia, pero Sakura jamás obligaría nadie a eso, no estoy diciendo que no hay quien no lo hace, la verdad es que algunos dan el paso, pero eso ya es con el avance del tiempo, no tan espontaneo.

Sintió como que le quitaron una tonelada de sus hombros, por lo menos esto no sería tan complicado después de todo, podría hacer su misión con mas tranquilidad. Pero esto no evito que se sintiera como idiota por pensar eso, aunque no era totalmente su culpa, Clow no le había dado los suficientes detalles. Suavizó su expresión un poco y le sonrió a Nakuru.

―Soy idiota por pensar eso, ¿verdad? ―añadió tranquilo.

―No, es una conclusión común. ―contestó Nakuru― De hecho podemos hacerlo, pero preferimos compañía, un novio sano por así decirlo. ¿Sabes quien es el más costoso de la mansión?

La vista de Nakuru se desvió mientras hablaba, posándola fijamente en la puerta de entrada. Shaoran siguió la trayectoria y se encontró con una pareja que iba entrado. Ella era más bajita que él y de pelo castaño, el hombre que la acompañaba tenía ojos azulados y con un porte de elegancia al caminar.

―Te presento al rey de Hailsham: Eriol Hiraguizawa―habló con voz solemne―, el más costoso de la mansión.

― ¿Qué tiene de especial? ―preguntó con curiosidad, mientras analizaba detenidamente al hombre.

―Ya te he dicho que somos un poco cursis por aquí, trato de decirte cómo funcionan las cosas―explicó Nakuru con voz suave―, él es precisamente el hombre perfecto para esto, el que esperas que se baje de su corcel y te ayude a escapar de la torre donde una bruja te tiene prisionera.

Su voz sonaba como la de una adolescente que suspiraba hablando de su amor platónico, aquella información era escencial; Hiraguizawa debía estar bastante ligado con Sakura Kinomoto.

―Después te pedirá matrimonio y serás feliz para siempre.―continuó con su misma voz delirante― Es ingles, con modales perfectos y parece modelo de Giorgio Armani, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

Shaoran permaneció en silencio mientras observaba sus movimientos; había llevado a la mujer a la parte más alejada, y al parecer, más exclusiva de la sala donde nadie podía molestarlos. Tenía que vigilar más a ese hombre.

― ¿Y que hace un ingles aquí? ―preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente.

― Es como yo, un rebelde sin causa―su voz sonaba con algo de orgullo―, huyó de su familia en Inglaterra por algo de libertad.

―Interesante…

Nakuru se levantó rápidamente de la silla y en unos segundos estuvo frente a Shaoran.

―Vamos a la terraza, casi tengo que irme―pidió enérgicamente.

―Lo que ordene la dama.

Se levantó y la tomó de la mano, tratando de ser lo más caballeroso posible, irguió su pecho y caminó de la manera más masculina posible, si quería entrar más a Hailsham tendría que destacar.

―Me siento alagada―comentó Nakuru―, parece que varias envidian mi cita, somos la sensación.

Se fueron a la terraza con varias miradas clavadas en ellos, Nakuru se movía de un modo más grácil y coqueto, mientras que Shaoran intentaba mantener la postura de caballero. Llegaron a la terraza en pocos minutos, estaba casi vacía, excepto por un pareja que se encontraba al otro extremo.

―Si no tuviera que ir a trabajar me quedaría más tiempo―dijo Nakuru que puso la frente en su hombro― tienes futuro aquí, la mejor cita desde hacia algo de tiempo.

―Gracias, para mi también fue un placer.

Ella sonrió y se aferro a su cintura.

―Sólo hay algo que siempre hago con mis citas, y no te asustes, es normal para mi―dijo animada.

― ¿Qué?

Se acercó lentamente a él, el espacio de sus rostros fue disminuyendo poco a poco, a tal grado que respiraban el mismo aire. Al inicio Shaoran contrajo los músculos, pero terminó por ceder, era su trabajo después de todo. Fue tierno y lento, la verdad es que ella besaba muy bien y él prefería hacer eso que tener que cumplir otro tipo de exigencias.

― ¡Excelente!―exclamó encantada cuando terminó―, la mejor de todas sin duda.

- - - -

―¿Qué tal el chico nuevo? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Nakuru está encantada―informó Tomoyo―, excelente elección.

―Tenía mis dudas, pero generalmente ella tiene buen ojo para esto.

Sakura acomodó los papeles con datos de Shaoran en una carpeta, antes de guardarlos bajo llave en un archivero de madera. Se volvió hacia Tomoyo.

―Tal vez tenemos la competencia de Eriol―comentó divertida mientras ofrecía un caramelo a Tomoyo.

―Lo dudo, él es irremplazable. ―comentó con una sonrisa―Aunque nada me agradaría más que eso, tendríamos más tiempo para los dos.

Una sonrisa de comprensión se dibujo en los labios de Sakura, mientras caminaban hacia la salida de su despacho.

―Están haciéndolo bien, me admira como logran controlarse.

―Lo sé, pero no deja de ser duro después de todo.

Le palmeó la espalda en señal de apoyo, su celular sonó alegremente y ella lo contesto de inmediato.

― ¿Qué pasa hermano? ―dijo irritada―, voy a casa ya.

―_Sakura, tengo un problema_―dijo con desesperación la voz al otro lado del teléfono―, _necesito que vengas a la clínica de inmediato._

―Pero Toya, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué pasa?

―_Tienes que venir, tengo graves problemas._

_- - - - _

¡Hola!

Antes que nada una gran disculpa, pero mi tiempo libre es poco y hasta ahora he podido continuar con el fic, mis mas sinceras disculpas.

¡Gracias por su apoyo!, sin ustedes esto no sería posible:

Saku-Chan SSF, Ninor-san, Karen Thalía, abril-chan, DesiWeasley , Lala, Angel Zafiro, danny1989, Meli, Rosh bernal, Itziar, cainat06, , Diosa Galaxy

Hailsham es un pequeño poblado de Inglaterra en el distrito de East Sussex. Pero también es el nombre del instituto mencionado en el libro de Kazuo Ishiguro "Nunca me abandones", uno de mis libros favoritos y altamente recomendable, aunque es un tanto dura su trama.

¡Un gran saludo y felices fiestas!

SilverWomen


End file.
